I Elaine, Take Thee Jerry
by iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected proposal turns Elaine's dull but comfortable world upside down. And just when she makes a startling revelation, her life takes an unexpected turn. AU continuation/rewrite of "The Serenity Now", a Christmas gift for SamandDianefan10
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is for Melinda who suggested I write this story in thanks for her encouragement, friendship and support. *Hugs***_

Elaine had never been more disgusted. She'd already been kissed by that creepy kid Adam at his bar mitzvah, as well as Mr. Lippmann. What else must she endure? And she was a shiska! Well, no more. Adam and Mr. Lippmann could take their shiskas and put them where the sun doesn't shine.

Damn, she should have known this would happen. She'd never find the right guy, never. And she'd be single for the rest of her life! She used to be okay with that but now that it was becoming reality, she didn't like it one bit.

Damn…

She was still fuming when she arrived at Jerry's apartment. She wanted scream, to get her feelings out and forget that this whole thing ever happened. She could do that around Jerry. He would understand. He always understood, even when she didn't. Sometimes she couldn't stand him, but she also knew that she didn't know what she'd do without him.

With a smile on her face, she pushed the intercom button.

_"Yeah?"_ His tinny voice called through the speaker.  
"It's me."  
_"Come on up."_  
She reached his door in record time and walked right through as though she were his roommate. He looked up immediately when he saw her.

"Hey Jerome."  
"Hey yourself, Ben-." He paused and looked at her seriously. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing. I-oh hell, I'll just say it. Jerry, I'm a shiska!"

"And that's bad because-."  
She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "You don't even know what a shiska is, do you?"  
"Do you?"

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "Not really, but Jerry, it was disgusting! I was kissed by a thirteen year old and a disgusting man! And not just any man! Mr. Lippmann!"

"Everyone should be so lucky!" Jerry quipped.  
Elaine tried to remain annoyed but she couldn't help but laugh. Somehow no matter how ticked off she was, Jerry always knew how to make her smile.

"So, you're in a good mood, especially since you broke up with Patty." Elaine observed. "If you ask me, you were too good for her! She-"

"Elaine-."

He was gazing at her with a look she didn't quite understand.

"Jerry, what are you looking at?"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Sit down Elaine."

Oh no…. Not this again… She'd had more than enough of his uncharacteristic sob story over breaking up with Patty, whom he claimed was the love of his life. And just when she thought things were back to normal, the look on his face returned.

"Oh no, Jerry Please don't cry again. I can't take it." She pleaded.

"I've been thinking about what it means to be complete." He said, rather poetically.

She let go of his hand and rose to her feet, making a beeline for the kitchen. "Got any fruit in here?" She asked, peering into his refrigerator.

"Elaine-."

Happy to be off the subject of love as she spotted the object of her desire on the counter. ""Ah, here we are Ba-na-na!" she said, enunciating the word as though she was a stage actress. She picked it up and began to peel it.

"And all the while, the real secret to happiness has been right here in front of us." Jerry continued.

She took a bite of her banana, sighing at how good it tasted. But then again, anything would have tasted good after eating the crap that was served at the bar mitzvah. She was suddenly aware of his hand in hers, slowly guiding her to the middle of the living room.  
"Jerry, what are you doing?"

He squeezed her hand once more and gazed into her eyes. And then he dropped to one knee.

"Elaine-."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Jerry, I found a way to beat Lloyd Braun!" George exclaimed. He froze when he saw Jerry on one knee, holding Elaine's hand. "Jerry, what's wrong with your leg?"

"I'm asking Elaine to marry me." Jerry said, never taking his eyes off of hers.

She stared at him in disbelief, swallowing the rest of her banana in one gulp. "What? Jerry-."

"Oh-kay." George said. "Well, I'll just leave you too alone."

"Elaine, will you marry me?"

Jerry looked so sincere that Elaine's heart began to race. She'd seen that look before, years ago when they had been deeply in love. But now-

"So will you?" He pleaded.

She swallowed hard, feigning innocence. "Will I what?"

"Elaine Benes, will you be my wife?"

"Jerry, I really need to go… now… I'll… just... let myself out."

"I love-."

She slammed the door shut and stood in the hallway, her heart beating wildly. The man had gone completely insane. And there was no doubt about what he was saying as she left his apartment. It was completely ridiculous to even think that she would possibly consider marrying him-or that he would even consider asking her.

So why did she feel so happy?


	2. Chapter 2

In a daze, she hailed a taxi, unable to believe what had just happened. All of her life she had been waiting to hear those words; _Will you marry me? _She'd dreamt of it, time and time again. What woman hadn't? She wasn't a romantic by any means and God knows that she'd yet to meet a man who was even remotely worthy of spending the rest of her life with. Sure, she'd slept with a few… okay, _more_ than a few, but that didn't mean she wanted to marry any of them. The mere thought made her sick. And it wasn't like anyone had even remotely expressed an interest in marrying her.

Until now.

"Look lady, are you going to tell me where you want to go or not?" The cab driver shouted. "This ain't a hotel, so give me an address or get out!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She snapped. "_I'm_ the one who says _get out_, you got that? I'm the one who-."Suddenly her mind was filled with all the times she'd said those words to Jerry, following her outburst with a playful shove against his strong chest. The chest that she longed to rest her head against when she was over at his apartment, watching a romantic movie and-

"I mean it lady! Get out before I call the cops!"

Elaine sneered at the cab driver and the climbed out of his cab, slamming the door angrily. "Jackass!" She yelled as he sped away. Damn him.

On foot, she made her way to her apartment, trying to fathom why Jerry would even think of asking her to marry him. It just didn't make sense. Sure, they got along great, but didn't all friends?

Forcing the ridiculous issue from her mind, she finally entered her apartment. She tossed her keys onto the counter and took off her shoes. God, it had been a long day. She was only too happy to sit in front of the television watching some lame movie that she could make fun of.  
But to her amazement, there wasn't a single bad movie on. How was that possible? There was always a bad movie on! Always! She and Jerry-

This had to be a conspiracy. Annoyed, she turned off the television and went into her bedroom. Well, with no bad movies on, there was only one thing to do; climb into bed.

Minutes later she was freshly showered, her damp hair clinging to the collar of her robe. As she climbed into bed and turned onto her side, she tried relentlessly to go to sleep. Maybe this day had been one insane dream. Or maybe Jerry's proposal was a joke. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd made a joke out of something. Everything was a joke to him. So why should this be any different?

But then she remembered the look on his face and the sincerity in his voice. There was no doubt that it was real. But why now? Why, when their friendship was comfortable did he choose now to propose? They told each other everything, even the details of their sex lives… with other people! How many friends could say that? Yep, that's what this was, a big joke. And she had to admit that it was pretty funny, proposing to a woman with a banana in her hand. And the look on George's face!

"Hilarious, Jerome!" she laughed as she turned out the light. "You've really outdone yourself this time!" Finally she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. But her dreams were filled with memories, so many memories. It was as though her entire relationship with Jerry was being played out before her eyes in the form of an admittedly wonderful dream. The kisses, the passion… the love.

He'd been there for her so many times, even when no one else was. She could count on him for anything. And the more she e dreamt the more she realized that this beautiful, albeit unexpected and strange proposal had been sincere.

As she hugged her pillow to her chest, she smiled. This was the craziest thing she'd ever done, but what the hell? She could hardly wait to go over there and tell him her answer; the one he must have been agonizing over for hours. She could just picture him in his bed, tossing and turning, wondering what she would say.

If he only knew that there was only one way she could answer his question...

_Yes. _


End file.
